RWBY Dimensional Cinema Spinoff Reboot!
by Snowballs FF
Summary: "If you want something done right (or just put your own suggestions for the sake of self-satisfaction), do it yourself." This is Snowballs' reboot of a spin-off of Attlich's RWBY Dimensional Cinema! [Only the 1st chapter of his story is recommended for context.] Thanks for coming back! Let's hit the road!


_**Hello, everyone! I'm Snowballs the spinoff writer of Attlich's RWBY Dimensional Cinema! Thanks for coming back to my reboot, and if it's your first time here, welcome! With Sir Attlich's permission, I write my own chapters of films that could have been seen by Sir Attlich. Most of the time they come from various sources from videos, books, playwrights, and games; however, I won't take any requests on ideas. Suggestions are welcomed, but don't hope they'll be taken upon.**_

_**I do not claim anything in this fiction. All rights belong to their respective owners. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Updated 6 - 19 - 2019 | 6 - 20 - 2019 | 10 - 13 - 2019**_

* * *

**No patriotic sense could be blunter and display such grandeur than a flat-out image of a nation's symbol stamped right into the center of the screen. Such symbol bore the golden finish of a hammer and sickle crossing each other, all inside a red, shimmering star. It was also accompanied by golden leaves which formed a shape of a crown that perhaps a roman emperor would wear.**

**Just below it was a name that spelt out "PVT. BELLADONNA".**

"Never in my life had I ever seen that symbol!" Doctor Oobleck inquired. "What does that mean? Is it some sort of faction?"

"You will find out in time, Professor Oobleck," Watts squirmed, intentionally calling Oobleck by his less-desirable title. Though, inimical, he does have a justification. It's only been the first two seconds and someone had already made a critique.

"Blake!" the dragon yelped before she pounced the feline-creature. "You're on-screen!"

"Yang, cut it out!"

Bob came by to the bumblebee to poke at Yang for a moment. "Hey Yang, how do you know it's Blake? It could be her parents, for instance, given the last name only."

Yang paused. Her excitement seemed to have stopped altogether, and she wilted back into her chair.

"_Heh… well I wasn't saying you're wrong… but you did jump the gun there."_ Bob mentally commented.

**A globe came in view, though depicted in black and white colors. It rotated itself until a particular mass of land was on-screen.**

**One side was flooded with blood-like red and represented by an equilateral cross with arms bent at right angles, all in the same clockwise direction. The other side lacked color, being fairly detailed with figments of clouds and sections of mountains and other geographical qualities. This side was represented with the similar symbol previously seen at the beginning with only a couple differences: the intersecting hammer and sickle were white, the star and crown were absent, and a black circle surrounded it all.**

**But more critically, the red was invading much of the native land with arrows pointing towards the hammer and sickle's side. Arrows also came from a place called "Stalingrad" to meet its enemy arrows.**

**While all the setting was being positioned, a voice, who sounded much like a spiteful and livid man with a thick accent, came out.**

"**The rotten cancer of the fascist Reich ravages Europe like a plague."**

"Adam…" Blake muttered with a frown. "_I'm not surprised he's narrating this time."_

"**Their relentless drive into our motherland steals the lives of men, women and children, alike."**

**True to his word, there were images that displaying men hunkered under trenches as they manned machines that spewed hot fire against a barren no-man's land. Another showed one activating a flamethrower against a potential civilian "haven". Finally, there was the exposure of civilian faunus who were dead in the blazing might of the blizzard. Bodies mounds about him of soldiers – some of them might have been his friend – who were drenched hardest in the snow. He was the needle in the rotting hay.**

**Though, perhaps the most haunting was the brief depiction of bodies hung by the neck onto a tree, above the Stalingrad's marker.**

Team RWBY was quite disturbed by these images. They never physically witness a war that brought genocide and cruelty to this level. Had Blake been exposed to these conditions even longer, she'd might had numbed the White Fang's actions as amateurish compared to the Reich, as she thought to herself.

**Accompanying these visuals were the sounds of rapid gunfire, more rancorous than an Atlesian assault rifle, and regular explosions that towered above the ground forces.**

**In the clouds, several planes that seemed to be propelled by blades soared the musty sky while dropping black shells from its belly. A black cross on its tail made clear their alignment to whom's faction.**

"**The arrogance of their leaders is matched only by the brutality of their soldiers," Adam spoke spitefully. His venom stung the word 'brutality' for emphasis, especially.**

"Wow, you must have really hated these people," Emerald nudged to Adam. He, himself, was actually enjoying the film as he watched 'how right he was about everything' in this scenario. To her, he gave only a smirk, and dismissed her sarcasm.

**There was another replay of a man walking through a camp of soldiers, marked with the name "General James Ironwood". Accompanying to his right was a female officer, who could be clearly pointed out as Winter Schnee. **

"Hmmph," the general coughed.

**As the subtitle of Ironwood's occupation faded in and out, which confirmed him as "Commander of the German Forces", Taurus completed his soliloquy as the scene zoomed in towards a faded, white circle on the map.**

"**These are the darkest days of the Nazi occupation of Stalingrad."**

**The reel flashed several times and sounds of flickered taped can be heard, slowing down as if the video tape had stopped. **

**A fade to black consumed the playback.**

* * *

Tyrian was having a great anticipation – for blood, for tragedy, for reality! Bob glanced at him for a brief moment, and could guess that he'd be deeply satisfied in the end.

"Nazis… who are they?" Oscar asked himself.

"A repugnant political party who controlled Germany at the time." That declaration came from Bob, who answered with bitterness. Swiveled heads stopped in his direction. "I would gladly explain their uprising in entirety, but we have other universes to watch so trust my answer."

Without any better rebuttal, Oscar argued to himself that it was better to let Bob continue the film despite how dissatisfied he was. He wanted to know who the Nazis were, and if they had a rightful perception given by the alternate Adam Taurus.

**The film reentered. There were heavy pants that signified the desperate state of the lone survivor, who recently woke from death's fountain. With vision altered to a white and black gradient, it could hardly make out the pounds of bodies laid in front of it. What it could make out vividly, however, was the first gunshot.**

***BAM!***

The good souls of the crowd flinched, if that was the least reaction the film was getting. Yang noted to herself, "_Right into the frying pan, aren't we?"_

**It blinked slowly, helpless from the drowsiness its resurrection gave it. Living here looked dangerous without a doubt. Smoke from ruins stemmed higher than a house. Crows before it feasted on the deceased as they nibbled on the organs, though not like vultures.**

"Good lord… what universe went through this hell?" Qrow remarked to himself as he made predictions on how much cruelty he would have to witness.

"One of duty and hardship, I believe," Bob answered with a low and growling tone.

**A third flex of the eye gave every detail of the world a greater definition, but it was a bitter truth. The world looked like a gray storm. Black smoke rose from the ruins of some of the buildings, and dead limbs of trees littered the grounds. Color in this world was absent as if society has decided to decorate everything in a depressing gray pigment. The sky was gray, the walls were gray, the cloths of some of the people lost color and turned gray except for the water. The water in the fountain ran red with a dark tint.**

"I… don't like this place already…" Ruby mused to her partner. Weiss could only stare back at her for moment. She only just now remembered about her team leader's innocence and worried how Ruby would take this film.

**To its left, a man in grey uniform and donning a metal helmet strolled past our person before the archaic tank that followed him. Hidden from his view, thankfully, was a hamster faunus wiggling in her brown, tattered uniform and holding her arm against her chest as if injured. The hamster seemed to be the only other being alive in this fountain as the open mouth of a fallen ram warrior laid in peace to our hero's right and the unmoved hand to its left was in stillness. **

"_Thank his lucky stars…" _Ruby prayed in her facial whimpers.

**Surrounding the fountain was another soldier who shot at something outside of the hero's view and another tank with humans riding on its armor. Further outward in the sky were black figures of planes traveling in flocks like birds. In V-shape formations, they made rows across the soot sky traveling at a regal pace to watch over the gray soldiers.**

"So, tell me, Bob," Tai whispered to the host. "What are we looking at? A dystopia?"

"Not at all," the host refuted. "You're looking at a nation going through war?"

"War, huh… could have guessed it…"

"Probably if you have noticed the bodies all over the place!" the doctor added.

**Another one of those soldiers stepped on top of the broken rim of the fountain and sprayed a few bullets into a moving body to our right while he let out another to unmercifully end the hamster's vitality. We were lucky our hero did not move or we would have collapsed into an indefinite slumber.**

"EEP!" Ruby cried before hibernating in her adorned cloak. Yang and Weiss' concerns for Ruby increased even further, but Blake was feeling only a tight nudge from the controversial scene.

Team JNPR was reacting a little bit better with only raised eye brows. "That's just cruel," was all the blonde boy said.

Ozpin simply took his mug of coffee and sipped as his eyelids remained frozen. "_A fate I wished would never happen to my students._"

"...a_nd look where it led you, Professor,"_ Bob thought to himself.

**The human leapt down onto the puddle that remained in the fountain and flipped a faunus body in front of him to check for signs of life. Reassured that the faunus was dead, he pushed past our view as a sign of grace for our hero that we have survived his savage.**

Adam didn't take the scene too well. His fists were curled and rumbling the armrest of his seat. Mercury felt it and was about to whack the back of the bull's head until Bob interrupted his plot. "Calm down, Adam. You're acting a bit too excited too soon."

"How long until their deaths are avenged?" he fumed.

"Right about… now!" He snapped his fingers and dissipated into nothingness.

'**Vendetta'**

**Sept. 17, 1942**

**Stalingrad, Russia**

**Pvt. Belladonna**

**62****nd**** Rifle Army**

"Vendetta? Hmph… this will be good…" Mercury just stared at Adam before throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Russia? Stalingrad? Sorry, but I am still lo – "

[Film Paused]

"This is an alternate reality where the nations of the world are undergoing their second world war," Bob boomed behind the scientist as he reappeared. Oobleck fell out of his seat while Port and Taiyang reeled back in surprise. "Technology is nowhere near your state, aura is nonexistent, and war is brutal."

"Sorry, but isn't war always brutal?"

"Not to the degree Remnant has seen."

Ironwood suddenly felt the need to defend his kingdom's dignity from that micro-aggression. He asked, "Then tell me what factors makes this universe's war more different than ours."

"Heh… I only need to tell you one. The biggest factor is suicide attacks."

"Suicide attacks?"

"Yes. On the ocean front, a different nation called Japan has utilized air crafts to drive straight into naval fleets before they could be taken out of the sky." The General was morally disgusted. He left his mouth slightly unhinged and open in his shock. "Yes, general, and they were actually very effective."

Nora, for the first time, was feeling sick hearing about this method of destruction despite the d-word being her favorite subject. She began to worry if destruction was really an addiction she would want to continue.

Roman, despite being the cunningly criminal he was, had his mouth open during the whole explanation. He mouthed the words "my god" at the end. "These pilots must have been insane…"

"Wait a minute!" Weiss chirped from the front. "You said two world wars?"

"Yup. Funny thing is that when the world had the first global war, they thought it was going to be the end of it. People thought there would be everlasting peace between all nations. They were wrong, of course."

"*scoffs* Why am I not surprised?" Roman shook his head. "There is and always will be war."

"As the saying goes, but the methods always evolve into something more disgusting."

Bob has delivered a hefty load of context upon the ecstatic doctor, but Oobleck wasn't quite satisfied with the host's response yet. "Still, what are these nations? I never heard of any kingdom named Germany and Japan. How are those nations tangent of our timeline?" The unanswered question was very much parasitic to him.

"Take my word for it that this is a _**very** _alternate universe with different landmasses and history."

"This is a confusing concept to comprehend, even for my programming!"

"I can see why you would think so, Penny. However, we have paused long enough and should see how Private Belladonna will get out of this situation."

[Film Resumed]

**At last we were able to get a good look at who our main character was: Private Blake Belladonna. She looked badly cut and ashes covered her cheeks. Her uniform was supposed to be a dull brown coat around her regular uniform, but war gave it a grey tint. On head was an ushanka with the Soviet symbol in the center. The last notable difference was that her hair was tied up behind her.**

"Hah! I knew it was Blake!"

"Well, I never said you were wrong, Yang." Bob shrugged afterwards.

**Assured that the human has left, Blake cautiously looked about her before she began to crawl to search the bodies. All of them were faunus. Her search as she pushed forward revealed the sad truth that the fountain was a massacre for animal-like people.**

"Is it just me, or does this war seems to be racially-biased?" Blake asked. "All the deceased I'm seeing are faunus."

"Kind of," Bob replied, giving the 'p' a strong pop that is signature of the Rose-Xiao Long's dialect. "It's just coincidence that Russia is mainly faunus in ethnicity and the war isn't racially skewed at all. Your counter part has an ally across the ocean called America, and they're a mixed pool of ethnicity, though they are mostly human."

"Then, where are they?"

"Currently fighting Japan, an ally of Germany."

**There was also another familiar face, Adam Taurus, who appeared dead near the rubbles of a blown fountain wall. His deep red and black hair, which was concealed by a fur hat with the hammer and sickle insignia, was tattered in gray dust, and messy. His cracked mask that concealed his eyes showed war-scars with a deep scratch on the eye slits, and the paint seemed to be eroded.**

"Damn, you don't look too good, Adam," Mercury jests.

"…" The bull didn't utter a single word.

"Hmph." Ghira groaned. "Of course, Adam would be part of this war. It would be a crime if he wasn't."

The bull brushed off the king's comment. He seemed quiet about his corpse so far.

**His clothes did not show any blood, but there were clots near his cheeks and a bandage wrap around his right hand. Blake was about to guess that he died of a concussion until his head unexpectedly coiled back. He stared at the cat faunus and place his index finger briefly over his lips.**

"**Shhhh..." he whispered.**

"… and the fact that he's alive?"

"That too, Kali… that too."

Adam's stolid face transformed into a witty smirk.

**Blake halted. She watched as Adam uncovered a rifle that was concealed in the dirt of the fountain, and began crawling around the fountain. He called out to her:**

"**I need your help."**

**Blake followed right behind him. Something stopped her however when she looked round the other side of the fountain. It was another body, but torn more gruesomely. This one, donning freckles on its cheeks, held a bullet hole that tore straight through her forehead. Blake could feel herself trying to vomit, but she chose to hold on to her integrity. She struggled to regurgitate the victim's name... Ilia Amitola.**

Illia felt a knife was jabbed into her soul at the sight of her corpse. Even a false reality could still wound. All that Sun could do was pat her shoulder as he watched her subtle meltdown. Blake felt an urge to look back at Illia to check up on her, but her bashfulness got the better of her.

**Adam saw whom Blake was trying to mourn for, and stopped for a moment of silence. "A friend of yours, right?"**

**Blake nodded back and whimpered her name meekly. "Ilia, she was my angel... my comrade…"**

If Illia was a character of dramatics, she would have held her hand on her forehead and fainted in her seat.

**Adam's brows furrowed in a silent fury. He croaked. "Do what I say, and we can avenge this massacre."**

"Coming from Adam's mouth, I don't want to know how he's going to avenge her," Yang muttered.

**The thunder of bomber airplanes vibrated the ground. The thought of dread the Nazis has set upon the two grew as Adam and Blake reached the broken wall that gives a low vantage point to a group of human soldiers.**

**They each took a side against the big hole in the well, and leaned back against it. Adam took this time to recuperate his injuries and place the rifle resting on the well.**

"**My injured hand means I can no longer aim. You will do this for me, yes?"**

**Blake did not hesitate to take Adam's rifle. It was an artifact, a simple wooden stock with a single barrel pointing outward and a basic scope in front of the loading mechanism. There was nothing special about it.**

"**Watch the road."**

**She used the scope of the rifle to spy on whom she was up against. A few soldiers loitered around the ruins of a yellow car, but there were some guarding an essential person. Here, General James Ironwood, in a black officer uniform and a military cap, pointed to a sergeant the massacre of the faunus, and the sergeant seemed to have shared his vision with him, before the two of them headed up into a private hideout.**

"**The mudak in the car is General James Ironwood, architect of Stalingrad's misery. He is responsible for the cold-blooded murder of men, women and children... Not just here, but throughout the motherland. For three days I have hunted him. For three days luck alone has saved his wretched life.**

"Got to be one lucky bastard to dodge your shots, Adam." Merc's cockiness was rewarded with a nose flick. "Ow! My nose, prick!"

"Shut it!"

**Sniping your enemy is like hunting any other animal. Fire at the wrong moment and your chance will be forever lost. Patience. If we reveal our position to Ironwood's men, this fountain will be our grave."**

**Adam looked out briefly to check if Ironwood has disappeared into the building before he instructed his student. Fortunate for him, luck seems to be on his side today for he hears the approaching bombers from the soot-coated sky.**

**He ordered her pupil once the general was out of sight. "Now, load your rifle, but hold your fire. Wait until the bombers are directly overhead. The sound of their engines will drown our shot."**

"_I have to give to 'this' Adam: he is clever…"_ Winter complimented internally. No way in hell would she publicly say it to the enemy, but as a specialist even she is impressed by the utility of environmental advantages among common soldiers.

"Oh boy, it's payback time…" Yang was grinning as she made her fist slam into the palm of her other hand.

"Yang, what happened to hating on Adam?" Blake asked.

"Well, maybe this guy is different."

"You like action too much!" Weiss pouted.

"Well, if Blake is on his side, he can't be that bad, right?"

"Oh no…" Weiss groaned.

"Yang, don't give me that type of credit!"

**The roars of engines expanded throughout the muddled, grey sky. Bombers in rows ran overhead of Blake, and within a matter of seconds she fired the first shot on two German soldiers who were overlapping by the staircase to the building. She decided to repeat the same technique on two additional soldiers who were standing by the side of a destroyed armored vehicle, then removed the life out of two other soldiers by the ruins of a civilian white car. The last man pulled the trigger of his rifle and a small spurt of fire spewed randomly. One of them struck the ruins they were hunkered, and Blake became glad she didn't fire against the sergeant's orders.**

**Adam yelled "Straight ahead!" just before one German trooper came across the corner to examine his comrades' bodies. Blake had a good glimpse of his shocked expression before she quickly shut it down with another pull of the trigger.**

"Yeah! Take that, German scum!"

"Quit it, Yang," the crow cawed. Immediately, Yang went sullen in her seat.

**Soon after, the calls of barks were heard in the distant. A German Shepherd quickly dashed around the corner heading right for Blake. The sergeant said in alarm, "Watch out! The dog!", and she took great pleasure in stealing its life just before it got close enough to leap for her neck.**

"_They had to pit me against my mortal enemy?"_ Blake's face turned pale when she saw the dog aiming for her alternate-self's neck.

"Jeez, did they weaponize dogs, too?"

"Yes, Weiss. They were very efficient hunters back then due to their sense of smell and agility." Zwei, who was on the Ice Queen's lap the entire time, shrank into a sad ball when on-screen Blake killed the dog without remorse.

Meanwhile, Blake and Ruby had their own brief conversation. "Blake, you're making my aim look terrible!" the child pouted.

"I'm… actually not that good with a rifle, Ruby."

**Relieved, Adam rejoiced in a sigh. "Excellent aim, Blake. You are a natural hunter." He grabbed a nearby sub-machine gun from the corpse of a fellow Soviet before vaulting over the fountain. "Time to close in for the kill."**

**The two duck behind the open-roof vehicle that General Ironwood traversed in. Adam peeked over it and spotted a German Panzer, followed by ground soldiers, moving through the street. "Chyort!" he sworn. "Armored patrol… we must find another route to Ironwood."**

"'Chyort?' What kind of word is that?"

[Film Paused]

"It is a Russian word, hailed from the language native to the country of Russia, Glynda. It means 'Oh shit', ma'am." He knew his answer would irritate Glynda, and he gladly took the opportunity to rub friction with her.

"So, why are there different languages?" Doctor Oobleck inquired while Glynda was making a small, dark squiggle above her head.

"Mountains."

"Mountains?"

"Yes."

"What does it have to do with language?"

"Before long-distance communication, there were geographical barriers that isolated nations from one another."

"What about after they figured that out? How come they haven't picked a language across the world and stick with it?" Oscar asked as he wedged himself into the discourse.

"Well, Oscar, one of the reasons is because there are too many languages to choose in this alternative universe, and it would be a mess to force an axiom language."

"How many?" Watts inquired.

"Roughly about six-thousand and five hundred dialects to choose from."

"What! That many?"

"Yes, Doctor Oobleck. Now, can we please move on with the film? Your questions are meandering."

[Film Resumed]

**He heads off into a separate direction while guiding Blake to follow. "This way, before they discover their dead." They took off in the shadow of Ironwoods' pit-stop and vaulted over a broken window of a pub. Fire was still blazing inside, but it was small and the fumes were too high to be detrimental.**

**Blake peeked behind them just to check if they were not followed before inhaling the good oxygen that was left in the building. The corpses of her friend still flood her conscious. Her eyes were wavering and melting in tears as she had her hands on her knees.**

Though they remained mute, Blake and Illia could tell there were tough feelings between them right now.

**Adam looked at the poor private and saw she was barely holding on. "Don't fret now, Belladonna." He went to her and fixated her posture. "Breathe, slowly. The death of your friend steals your heart, da?"**

**Blake made a small nod. "You are not alone. Ironwood has also taken my comrades life in my youth. I swore on a vendetta for them... yet it was not easy. For days I have crept through shadows like a rat."**

**He paused and looked about the charred wood of the bar. Blake took note of his observation and followed. "This place once echoed with conversations of friends and lovers." She didn't need Adam's confirmation to answer who was responsible for this. "No longer," he muttered. **

**He pushed the foldable gate of the bar aside and turned to his pupil. "Mark my words, comrade… one day things will change.**

**We will take the fight to their land… to their people… to their blood." **

"I can tell he won't end up any better than the Germans if lives to see the end of it."

"Blake, I was just thinking the same thing." Weiss commented.

**After inspecting the room, Adam instructed her to follow inside the next room. It was much different from the pub inside. There, it was warm and brown. Some of the color retained before it was completely blackened. Here, the fire was gone but the room was coated in layers of ash. A pile stacked through a broken window pane and some of the ceiling structure collapsed below.**

**The sergeant resumed his monologue, "Knowing the routines and movements of your prey tips the balance of a hunt." True words.**

"Of course, it would!" Peter proudly boasted. "It is one of the many things I teach in my class every day!"

"… if anyone is listening…" Nora moaned to herself. Jaune, Yang, and Ruby nodded as they cringed, briefly reflecting back about the boredom they suffered back in the Beacon days in Port's lectures.

**He pushed the exterior door with the muzzle of his rifle before rushing to a nearby cover, followed by the private. "General Ironwood is a creature of habit," he said. "He inspects each German garrison every day." The two moved across the open to the next obstruction to hide behind.**

**Adam eyed the building in front of him, the one with planks blocking the front door. After his inspection, he informed his comrade, "We can use this building to flank his route." Thus, they approach the window next to the door. The two quickly checked the interior: a small fire was ongoing, but it seemed vacant.**

***FWOO-BANG! ***

**A bullet struck the overhanging sign that hung above their heads and Adam jumped in fright. "Sniper!" he declared. "Get inside now!" He rolled straight into the window merely dodging the next bullet with Blake right behind him.**

"Close call there, Adam."

He didn't think that Roman would have ever given him credit. "Yeah… too close."

**Inside, they pushed themselves off the floor. "Svoloch almost got me," he commented as they approach the staircase inside. "We'll have to flush him out before we move on. This way!" They began going up the stair case and dashed to the opposite wall on the second level. **

"**The shot came from across the river!" He pointed out towards the open at one of the buildings. "There! The building with the banners!" He moved to the opposite side of the door frame. "Now the game is cat and mouse."**

"Ooo… eh, he, he, he… my favorite type of games…" Tyrian's grin was truly creepy as it ever will be.

**Blake took a careful peek to spot the building Adam spotted and tagged it before quickly ducking behind, missing another stray bullet. The sergeant quickly formed an idea meanwhile. "I will draw his fire. Keep your eyes open for the flash."**

"**Ready?" Blake raised her rifle and gave him a nod. "Now!" Adam stormed quickly into the next room which had an open wall for where the general direction of the sniper was last located. The sniper's bullet just missed his head, and in that chance, Blake saw the flash on the top floor. Her scope was aimed at the top floor window just in case the enemy dared to peek his head out again.**

**She held her breath in ready to fire, and saw who her assailant was just before he could move. With a dirtied blonde hair, the man looked anxious with his showed teeth. No matter, however. Blake pulled the trigger and the young boy fell to take an early nap.**

"I was the sniper going after them?" Jaune asked. "Why not Ruby? Her weapon also transforms into a sniper rifle so it makes way more sense with her."

"That's because it wouldn't make sense with the war." Bob explained. "Back then, society was under a patriarchy and all the females stayed in the Homefront caring for the children and making military weapons."

"What about Blake, then? She's in the war somehow."

"Russia is an exception to the societal rules, but even then, women only played as snipers as far as direct involvement goes. Hence, she is the one with the rifle."

"Oh."

Weiss scoffed when Bob mentioned the word "patriarchy". "Disgusting… patriarchy I mean, not you, Blake."

"None taken."

"**Good hunting!" Adam hollered from behind. "The patrols will surely have heard those shots, however." He motioned his pupil to follow him closely. "We need to get moving." Before she continued, she noticed a pistol laying on the table in the damaged room. Blake looted it quickly before catching up to her point man.**

**Together, they entered the next room that contained a flight of stairs downward. After a cautionary look at the room below them, they went down to the floor room and vaulted over the table on its side. Adam rushed to one side of the shattered windows before him and hushed at his comrade. "Shhhh…" he whispered. "German patrol." Blake mimicked his pattern and watched the Germans pass by.**

"They better get moving right now," Roman criticized.

Neo looked at him in curiosity. "_Why?"_ she thought. Her partner in crime gave one good looked and sighed.

"Behind Adam is a grandfather clock. When it goes off, and I do mean 'when', they're going to be in serious trouble."

**They were dead silent against the passing patrol, but to their dismay a grandfather clock behind Adam in the corner rang, and it pulled the attention of another German Shepherd. It barked at the window the duo was hiding behind, and the owner's alarm spelled trouble for them. "Shit." Blake muttered. She drove her knife into the dog's skull, but it only upset the owner even further.**

"See? What did I say?"

"I'm curious why you consider this as advice, Roman." Bob's arms were crossed and his head was tilted in interest. "Usually, people think this is just coincidence."

"Well from my humble beginnings, I found them to be omens every time I ran across them during a chase."

"Well, I guess I'll trust the master thief's word since I'm not one myself." Bob resets his eyes to the projected screen.

"**They have found us!" Adam cried out. "Come on! We need to leave now!" Adam and Blake started to run down the hallway, but then the sergeant makes a sudden call. "Hit the floor!" He commanded. Without hesitation, Blake dived down to the floor and barely saved her tied-up hair from being singed by the fire which suddenly busted into the windows.**

"Too close for comfort, kit-kat. I wouldn't want to be in your situation."

"Yeah, I don't think you would, Yang."

**It was obvious the Germans were utilizing their flamethrowers to burn the remaining Soviets out. Hell was burning just above them as they crawled out of the fire. "Stay low, try not to breathe!" Adam warned. A bookcase burning in ablaze nearly fell on top of Blake were it not for the coffee table that kept it up barely, but it was not harmless. Sparks fell down to her coat, and she paused momentarily to pat it out.**

"Oh no!" Pyrrha cried.

"Come on, Blake! You can make it!" Ruby cheered.

**She was forced to stop worrying about catching on fire and pray that her coat was resistant to fire, however, because a German soldier was taking aim upon her. "They are surrounding the building," Adam explained, just as Blake took a shot. She took another one's life with the pistol she found earlier.**

**Before they could escape the bullets, they were forced to crouch under a jet stream of flame coming from a fuel pipe that was cracked. They evaded more fire as they went up another flight of stairs and weaved through more burning corridors. Suddenly, charred lumber collapsed from the ceiling above and fell on top of Blake while Adam was moving ahead.**

**She tried to pushed the lumber off, but it felt like touching a hot pot and she reeled her reddening and cut hands. Blake could feel it: this was how she was going to end out.**

"Gone so soon?" Cinder sarcastically said.

**Adam didn't think so. He returned and somehow ignored the pain of the hot lumber as he pushed it off of her. "Here Blake. Take my hand." Pulling her up, he said, "I need you alive."**

"_Adam? Watching out for his comrades?_" Blake was very intrigued by the different display of courtesy that she thought was foreign to an Adam mindset. "_That's unheard of."_

"Hmph, he rescued her only because she was beneficial to him. How selfish… hey!" Weiss felt something that landed on her head. When it came to the ground, she noticed it was a popcorn, so she turned around. Adam was the culprit and he seemed plentifully annoyed just by looking at Weiss.

"You don't even get it..." he said in a disgusted tone.

The ice queen was about to give Adam a piece of her mind, but Blake forced her down to her seat. "Weiss, just leave him be," Blake argued. "If we leave him alone, he can't bother us."

"… alright." She made sure she left a death glare before returning to the screen.

**Standing up, she joined her sergeant in the burning lobby. They were running around the room to when a sudden explosion outside made them lose their balance for a moment and the chandelier fall down into the first floor. "Armored car outside!" Adam charged by the open windows quickly as he knew it would expose him to rapid machinegun fire. Blake didn't understand this, until she felt the building shake around her. The walls and floor were melting around her either by steel bullets or flame.**

"General," Penny chirped. "It seems the Germans are really upset about the two Soviets in the film. Why is it?"

"My guess is that they're behind enemy lines and they somehow know they're after... 'me'. Alternate-me, anyway."

**At the end of the room, there was a large gap in the wall. Adam paused briefly to order his pupil. "Jump! GO!" He hollered. Pushed by his urgent tone, she growled as she pushed herself to outrun the flames and jump through the gap. She hit the ground hard, and Adam was ejected from the room by another explosion.**

"Ouch," Jaune cringed. "That has to hurt." No doubt the high fall made him look back at initiation. He thought he could convince himself that such and his own failed landing strategy could be similar .

**Remotely, a thick voice could be heard. "Kommunisten!" it shouted, and three German soldiers appeared from around the corner.**

**Struggling to get up, they were helpless against them. One of them gave Adam a good kick to the face. Another one went to grab the cat faunus and dragged her by the cat ear to her friend. She yelped and hissed and tried to force his hand off, but she met another kick to the face by the same foot that wrenched Adam's cheeks.**

Team RWY and JNPR were appalled by the cruelty Blake on-screen was forced upon. "My god!" Weiss cried. "They're absolutely cruel!"

"No sense of sympathy I bet!" Nora declared.

The sight was not new to Emerald, however. She knew what it feels like to be treated with such cruelty and she found it unsettling that the Beacon students thought these treatments were foreign to their planet while she was well accommodated with it. When she looked back at Adam, she was satisfied to hear that he came to the same conclusion just by looking at the frown on his forehead.

"**Her mit dem Flammenwerfer, verbrennt diese Russenschweine!" (Bring on the flamethrower, burn these Russian pigs!) One of the men pointed his flamethrower at Blake and Adam, but he and his friends were shredded by a barrage of bullets.**

"_Even the Germans have their own language!_" Oobleck concluded."Bob, what did they say just now?"

"'Bring on the flamethrower, burn these Russian pigs'. The word they said earlier was 'communist'."

"What's that?"

"A topic for another time, doctor."

**To their blessing, Russian soldier arrived, and Adam and Blake were met with two helping hands of Sergeant Wukong and Callows.**

"You two are there?" Roman asked. "Are we just going to see faunus as the 'good guys' in this clip?" He made quotation mark hand signs as he never believed in the affinity of good and evil.

"By coincidence, yes."

Down below…

"Well, Sergeant, I hope you lead your troops well!" he said as he mocked a drill instructor's tone.

"Knock it off, Neptune!" he said after giving his partner a nudge.

"**Blake?" Sun asked with surprise. "We thought you were among the dead in the massacre at the square!"**

"**She was. Among them, but not one of them," Adam answered. Blake was surprised that her sergeant was giving her credit.**

"**Well good," Tyrian remarked. "We're about to assault the communication post north of here."**

"**Good. Such a move will prevent the German command calling for help. Blake and I will provide cover from above… heh… wait till you hear the scream of dying German," Adam ended with a malicious yet subtle tone. "Blake! This way. Up the ladder!"**

"It's confirmed, then. Adam's malevolence isn't gone, even in this film." Ren noted.

"Ahem!"

**While the main force prepares to advance, the sniper team climbed up and took a vantage point overseeing the first blockade of German forces. Adam instructed his pupil, "Hold your fire. Do you see the flamethrowers?" Blake looks through her scope and observers the flamethrower soldiers wandering the streets. "You must choose your moment. Exploding the fuel tank will incinerate anyone standing near it."**

**She watched one of the flamethrowers approaching two of his friends and fired once he was close to them. **

**BOOM!**

"Yeah!"

"Nora, didn't you feel sentimental about destruction earlier?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ren."

**A bombastic result alerted the enemy troops to assemble, but they were caught in Soviet machine fire before they could move.**

"**Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Excellent aim, Blake! Now, give covering fire to our comrades below!"**

**German forces were coming from the side and the building in front of her, yet she was popping their heads like caps of soda bottles. She even took the liberty of causing more explosions with the next flamethrower trooper that approached as she blew him to pieces.**

**Below her, the Russian ground force advanced thanks to her cover fire and made great progress. Tyrian noticed that the Germans fell back and ordered her men to push onwards. "They are retreating! Forward! Ura!"**

"**Our friends are moving up," Adam celebrated with a smirk. "We must do the same!"**

"**Agreed!" Blake rejoiced. She followed her comrade up the stairs and outside through a broken wall that lead to the semi-catwalk. She fired upon the Germans approaching the choke point while some familiar noises horrified her briefly.**

"**Watch out!" Adam cried as a pack of German Shepherds dove out of the opposite door and down the choke point. Blake capped their heads one by one – she was forced to kill the last dog from the hip because it was inches away – before clearing out the enemy. Once their resistance dwindled, they pushed up together and eliminated the last man standing.**

"They just can't stop using dogs as weapons, can they?"

"Blake, watch your mouth! You're scaring Zwei more than he already is!" Weiss scolded.

"Well, Zwei is scaring me anyway just for being here!" More whines came from the corgi, yet Blake still resisted to apologize. Only when he initiated 'Protocol: Puppy Eyes' did Blake finally relent, though hesitantly. "Fine! I'm sorry, but I won't forgive his presence."

"Hmph! I guess we'll have to settle with that for now." She said as she continued to groom Zwei's coat.

**In the next building, there was a mounted machine gun on the window sill. "Sergeant, you should take the gun," Blake suggested. "I can continue counter-sniping from here." With a nod, Adam took the gun and began spewing hot fire from its lips while Blake took a more strategic method of disposing enemy numbers.**

**These monsters died justly at their blade. Adam kept enemy's ground forces and machine gunners suppressed while Blake protected him from riflemen positioned at the opposite apartment. Once she was sure that there were no more coming, she began taking out a couple more machine gunners in the communication complex.**

"_Hmm…" _Salem thought. "_These soldiers, no where near Remnant's capabilities in weaponry and military advancements, yet they can cause more destruction than a regiment of Atlas' military. I wonder what else they have in stock. Perhaps Bob could loan me some more intel…"_

**Soviets below began storming the building. "Our comrades are clearing the building!" He shouted. "Watch your fire!" Blake placed the thought to the side, but it came back on its own when one of her targets died prematurely down her scope. She looked puzzled until she saw Sun leading the storm shortly after. "**_**Heh,"**_** she thought.**

**It wasn't too long until the German occupation in the building was exhausted. Adam ordered, "They have taken the communication post. Ironwood will try to run! Quickly! We must cut off his escape route."**

**Adam and Blake left their post to move to the next building. Blake saw there were two German soldiers hiding behind the next set of stairs in their path, so she yelled "Sergeant, wait!" and fired upon the campers.**

"**Good eye, Blake!" Adam complimented. "Now follow me. I know a perfect sniping position overlooking the command post."**

**After passing the hole in the next brick wall, they head out of the tunnel and found themselves on what was left of an observatory balcony. Just before she was about to head to the open spot and fire upon the resisting German forces, Adam stopped her by grabbing her rifle. "Hold your fire! We are too close to our goal to reveal our position."**

"**But Sergeant-" Blake protested.**

"**There is nothing we can do for our comrades… Their sacrifice will not go unavenged."**

Ruby refused to allow this. "No! You got to help your friends or they're going to get killed!" she shouted.

"Ruby! Quiet, please!" General Ironwood ordered. "There is nothing Blake could do anyway. Even if they fire at the Germans, it won't make much of a difference."

"But they have to try- "

"RUBY!"

"EEP!"

[Film Paused]

Out of all people, no one expected Ghira to take a stand in a conversation like this. "Sacrificing a long-term solution for a temporary comfort is dangerous in military conflicts. Even if the try, it would serve nothing but your temporary desire for righteousness - which does not exist in war. It is either kill or be killed, there is no such thing as 'the right thing to do'."

"…" Ruby was left speechless in his roar. She sat back down with a dry, anxious mouth for the rest of the film.

"Damn Ghira, I didn't know you had a hand in military tactics," Bob replied with an impressed attitude.

"I did read some books about those sorts in my younger days, if I recalled correctly." He mused oft, trying to recall what articles of text he examined that allowed him to retort Ruby's naiveté.

"Wow. Anyway, you guys are making pause this film more than I needed to. Let's finish this already, and please, no more big interruptions."

[Film Resumed]

**Below her, the small arm force was being beaten back by the armored Germans, and the Soviets retreated back. Blake struggled against the temptation to shoot right now. "The death of General Ironwood will be just the beginning…" Adam taunted.**

"If it's any consolation, Ruby, the sight is saddening," Weiss said in an effort to assuage her leader.

"…" Sadly, her attempt was not profitable.

**However, Adam's shook the private out of her daydream. "Look ahead… the building adorned with flags is the German command post. General Ironwood will soon be in our sight."**

**Blake pushed her rifle into the direction of the command post and identified those swastika banners clearly through the grey world. Adam continued, "The sounds of battle will flush him out."**

**Shadows were moving in the building and they later revealed to be a pack of German bodyguards escorting the primary target out of the building. "Chyort! There he is, and he is not alone!" One tall female with snow-like hair was particularly on the side blocking Ironwood from potential sniper fire. "Put a bullet his bodyguard's head!"**

Winter and General Ironwood briefly exchanged glances before they looked back. The specialist knew what was coming for her, and she did her best to prepare herself mentally.

**BAM! **

**The bullet marked its spot on the defender as she collapsed with blood loss coming from her temple. Ironwood briefly cried for the woman who sacrificed herself before he hid behind the armored tank. "The mudak is using the destroyed tank for cover!" Blake said.**

Normally this would be a time for Yang and Nora to start cheering, but since they knew who the victims were they kept their silence.

Winter felt that bullet hit her instinctively as she rubbed her head. She didn't fall too easily to the horrors of her death, but she at least admitted to herself that it was disturbing.

"**Catch the cyka on the other side!" Adam advised. Blake did as she was told.**

**Ironwood came out on the other side, and Blake fired again, only to miss. "There! At the burning truck!" Adam cried out.**

**The next time the general moved out Blake fired again, but she missed that shot as well. "You just grazed him!" he complained. "Now he's cowering behind the artillery piece!"**

**As Blake shifted her focus on the other side of the wreck, a machine gunner riding on the top of a vehicle fired at their window. "Duck!" Adam ordered. They cowered their head and when the gunner stopped, she shot the repelling mudak down before she found General Ironwood again.**

"**There! Ironwood is getting in the car!" Adam announced. "Shoot him now before he escapes!"**

**Blake moved her scope to the luxury vehicle and witnessed the general closing the door before ordering the driver to hurry out of there. "I have him now!" Blake declared. She fired right away and her mark finally hit just when the car was going in motion. His corpse was limp as the car drove away.**

The audience didn't make a sound even now. Some of it was by Bob's request, but the biggest reason was the film itself. There was no aura to prevent casualties among them, they killed each other because their nations demanded sacrifice. It was violence without the censor. The white set council were numbed in the end.

Blake, in particular, was feeling the messiest about the whole thing. "_Would I really return to Adam's side and hurt all my friends?"_ Her mind was hurting just by the thought of it.

The black seat council were smiling in the assassination. They relished in the death of General Ironwood for the justification of his rampage across Russia. Adam monopolized the scene into his own scheming. "_Heh, and without a second thought_," Adam muttered. "_Maybe I could bring Blake back to my side… seems there could be a chance._"

**Adam, cheered with a voluminous laughter. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he cried as he faced his comrade with a raised fist. "You are a true marksman, Blake!"**

"**Spasibo!" she answered with a shared expression, but their celebration was cut short when a high explosive shell shook the building and forced them to fly to the floor.**

**Adam began to push off the floor and dash into an escape route. "They will be coming for us!" he shouted. "We must go!" Blake quickly followed him, yet it was a bit hard for her as German shells bombed the building and threatened to kill the murderers of General Ironwood.**

**At the staircase with two paths leading down and up, a platoon stormed from below and were wonderfully made a demonstration by Adam's machine gun. He sprayed all over the staircase killing every demon that dared to approach them. He roared at them in a fiery rage: "DIE! You scum sucking animals! RRAAAAGH!" **

Adam laughed at the ultra-violence and enjoyed in his alternate-self's ruthlessness. He thought he was looking at himself in the mirror, though Bob thinks Adam has misinterpreted the film entirely. "_Didn't expect that to happen…"_

**Finally, the German gave pause to the heroes of Stalingrad and the duo moved upstairs. "Quickly! Before their tanks fire again!"**

**In the attic, Adam and Blake merely missed an explosion by a hair and arrived at a busted wall leading into a river. The sergeant ordered, "Into the river, Blake! It's our only chance!" He dove into the water first.**

**Blake followed him down. The water saved her fall which was much better than the first fall back at the burning building. She turned around and found her ushanka floating in the water. A bullet just grazed by her cheek, and it scared her. Together, Blake and Adam began swimming underwater away from the danger. That was all on the legend of Private Belladonna before the scene drowned in darkness.**

* * *

"Wow, I don't know about you guys, but I thought that was an adventure," Bob said. "What about you guys?"

"I thought it was a good depiction of war," Blake pronounced. "It's not a heroic campaign nor an epic story. It's evil, costly, demoralizing, and messy."

"A perfect analysis!" Doctor Oobleck said. "It's why we must look back at history and prevent war as much as possible."

"I call it rather naïve to say war is evitable."

"So, you think you have a counter-argument, Salem?" Ozpin provoked.

She laughed and answered: "Humanity will always have the corrupt and power-hungry, and in turn will tear itself apart while it reaches for the very same thing. There will always be war, it's just a matter of when."

"You sure are an _optimist," Qrow complained. _

"It's only the truth, brother. Everyone hunts to become stronger, even if it requires devouring others. 'The survival of the fittest'."

"Actually, that term is incorrect, Raven. It's actually 'Survival of the specie that is most fit in its environment'." Bob interrupted.

"So, what? In our world, it's the strong that survive, regardless of the consequence!"

"That is what you think. The reality is that anything can win, the strong or the weak. I said that whoever's most able to fit in its society will survive. It's not necessarily a test of strength."

"Then what is it then? What is the key for survival?" Roman asked.

"I believe that is to you to find out, Roman. I didn't design your world."

"Well, this discussion sure was productive! We went from the film straight into Remnant controversy."

"...I was just noticing that right now… funny how socializing works. Well, any other opinions about the clip we just saw that isn't philosophical?"

Pyrrha raised her hand and spoke when Bob pointed back at her. "I'm just glad we live in a timeline that we have right now and not busy in war."

"Oh yeah, I'm not down for a world without my aura."

"Or patriarchy."

"Or using dogs to kill people!"

Bob nodded at each of those responses. "Indeed. Your timeline already had a global war, and it stopped there. It would be a shame to have a second one, and one more remembered than the last."

A majority of the audience nodded. Finally, there was some common ground that nearly everyone could reach. The cinema was a peace at last.

…

…

"Bob, why was the second war remembered more than the-"

"Bartholomew, no!"

"I can't help it!"

"Enough questions about the war! I can't handle any more distraught!"

"But I have to know!"

"It's not relevant to our timeline!"

"Bob, quickly! He's asking too many questions!" General Ironwood cried. "Just please move to the next clip!"

"Seems unanimous to me," Bob said. "Okay! Let's look at what we have next..."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_**Inspired by: Call of Duty World at War – Vendetta**_

_**This mission in the CoD series is my favorite. It reminded me of the horrors and consequences of war upon a state, and the passion of the Soviets were addicting to me. Hence, it's why I chose to do this particular adaption, and I had a lot of fun trying to pull the cast's reaction. Some characters... they really need a reality-slap from their blissful world, but it was also a great opportunity to bring up facts about WWII.**_

_**I have to confess: I'm very nerdy with history topics so it was a struggle fighting the urge to hoard more facts about how the war was devastating, but then the chapter would have become a horrendous textbook!**_

_**Anyway, it's great to be back, and I look forward to more spinoffs!**_

_**Sneak Peak:**_

_**"When one is in town one amuses oneself. When one is in the country one amuses other people. It is excessively boring."**_

_**"And who are these people you amuse?"**_

_**"Oh, neighbours, neighbours."**_

_**"Got nice neighbors in your part of Shropshire?"**_

_**"Perfectly horrid! Never speak to one of them."**_

_**"How immensely you must amuse them!" He reaches over for the salver and takes another sandwich. "By the way, Shropshire is your county, is it not?"**_

_**"Eh? Shropshire? Yes, of course. By the way, why all these cups? Why cucumber sandwiches? Why such reckless extravagance in one so young? Who is coming to tea?"**_

**See you later!**


End file.
